


Blush

by alittleskinnydip



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, makoharu - Freeform, maruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleskinnydip/pseuds/alittleskinnydip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru gets into Makoto's bed when he returns to the hotel room. [drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

for kanariiya

Pairing: MakoHaru

Prompt: Blush

 

It was the sudden click of the door unlocking that woke Makoto up. It’s been 45 minutes since Haru left the hotel room. 45 long minutes that Haru’s words have been ringing in Makoto’s ears. And in that time, all he could do was stare at the alarm clock beside the bed and wait, his thoughts racing and trying to comprehend Haru’s intentions before falling asleep for all but five minutes. What was the motive behind what he said?

“I appreciate you being here for me.”

Makoto was positive that what he saw wasn’t a delusion. No, it was definitely there as Haru ran out the door.

A light blush across his cheeks.

'Why does he have to mess with my head?’ Makoto wondered. As Haru’s soft footsteps neared, he held his breath, keeping as still as possible. His nerves were still very present. Nerves from the upcoming race, being so far away from home, Haru’s words.

He felt the bed sink beside him and the heat quickly rushing to his cheeks. Haru was in his bed, why did he pick now of all times to do this…

What did Haru think about during his run?

The blankets shifted to cover them both, pulling up Makoto’s shirt slightly. He felt Haru’s warm skin press against his back, his fingers gently coming into contact with his arm. He felt Haru’s cheek find a place against his shoulder and heard a gentle sigh leave his lips. He couldn’t prevent his heart from picking up its pace. There was no use pretending to be asleep anymore.

“Haru…” he murmured. The silence that followed was almost painful. Haru flinched, quickly pulling himself away.

“Makoto… I thought…” Haru bit his lip. Makoto turned, attempting to meet the clear blue eyes, and them trying to find anything else to look at but him. Again with that strange behavior… this wasn’t a normal Haru quirk. When it truly came down to Haru being open about his feelings, Makoto couldn’t ever predict his next move.

“What were you doing?” Makoto asked.

“Nothing..” Haru turned onto his back.

Dammit, don’t shut me out now.

“No, tell me,” Makoto pleaded, pushing himself up and closer. It was the first time since Haru got back that Makoto had a clear look at his face. He knew he wasn’t imagining it earlier. Haru was actually blushing. The contrast just barely visible through the darkness, but definitely there.

“You’re blushing…” Makoto couldn’t stop himself from voicing the thought.

“D-Don’t point it out.”

“Ah…” Makoto shook his head, “Sorry, it’s just..”

You just look so…

“It’s rare to see something so honest from you…”

Cute…

“Honest… hah,” Haru sighed before turning towards Makoto again, “Do you wish that I was more open?”

“Eh?! N-Not exactly, I like you just how you are now. To be honest, I think that I’d be a bit jealous if you started being open with everybody,” Makoto laughed. After all, Haru only ever showed this side to him. It’s been like that since forever, since as far back as he could remember. Haru only shared his concerns with him. Haru trusted him and that’s why…

That’s why…

“Close your eyes.”

The words echoed in Makoto’s head, much like Haru’s earlier words. The blue eyes finally met his with a confident gaze. They didn’t shift to the side, they didn’t dim, Haru was truly looking at only Makoto. Right here, right now is the most honest he’d ever see the boy.

And so Makoto obeyed, calmly closing his eyes.

It wasn’t like he anticipated at all. But it was the first time that Makoto actually realized that he had thought about what this moment would feel like. What Haru’s lips against his would feel like.

He felt Haru’s hand slide across his neck just before they touched, sending shivers across his skin. Haru was careful, almost teasing, letting their lips just barely connect before continuing with a full kiss. Any coherent thought he held was a mess now. Makoto’s hands traveled up Haru’s sides, pulling him closer, wanting more contact. The way Haru’s skin felt under his palms was the greatest comfort. How long has he waited for this feeling? Makoto held his breath, unable to stop his heart from pounding when he felt Haru’s tongue brush against his own. Haru pushed him down onto his back, their lips connecting again, more feverishly than before. Haru climbed over Makoto, beginning to trail lengthy kisses down his neck.

“H-Haru,” Makoto groaned when Haru’s hips were suddenly in contact with his own. His eyes slipped open, just in time to catch Haru strip off his shirt. Haru carried the scent of chlorine, however fitting, because this felt to Makoto just like sinking fast through the water. Like he was being swallowed whole and Haru was his only chance to resurface.

That’s why…

“What did your words earlier mean?” Makoto gasped as Haru’s fingers trailed below his waist.

“Exactly what I said,” he answered, lips ghosting over Makoto’s collarbone. Makoto glanced down at Haru for a moment and smiled, relieved to see what he was looking for. The tinges of red across Haru’s cheeks that held the actual answer, still very much visible and still the most honest.

“Yeah… exactly what you said.”


End file.
